


Santa Secreto

by Crowley_TheBunny



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Christmas Presents, Happy Ending, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-19 08:28:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22008046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crowley_TheBunny/pseuds/Crowley_TheBunny
Summary: Después de dos años en Hogwarts y estar enamorado de alguien mayor que él por tres años, Crowley por fin consigue una cita con él o, bueno, un picnic, sea lo que sea, esperaba que aquél momento fuera el ideal para confesarle a Aziraphael como se sentía.Harry Potter AU.Dedicado a una personita especial que espero y le guste.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 3





	Santa Secreto

**Author's Note:**

> Este pequeño trabajo es dedicado a: Azucena Olea, querida, espero y que sea lo que hayas querido, trate de buscar una manera de entregarte este presente en navidad y que quedará lindo.
> 
> No seré el mejor ficker, pero puedo asegurarte que lo hice con mucho cariño, tratando de darte algo especial.

\- Crowley, ¿me escuchas?

El pelirrojo salió de sus pensamientos antes de ver al albino que le veía preocupado - Perdón, ¿me repites la pregunta?

\- Oh claro, ya se acabaron las clases y mañana volveré a casa a ver a mis hermanos por lo que quiero saber si tú quieres ir de picnic conmigo.

Una sonrisa tonta volvió a aparecer en los labios del pelirrojo, definitivamente esto debía ser un sueño hecho realidad; él y el chico que le gustaba en un picnic, los dos solos, probablemente le diría que estaba enamorado de él desde que se conocieron gracias a Michael y quería que saliera juntos los dos últimos años que le quedaban en Hogwarts.

Aquello podría sonar demasiado apresurado y fantasioso para cualquiera pero Crowley era así, simplemente no podía cambiar su manera de ser.

A pesar de la emoción latente en él, siguió con su gesto indiferente de siempre - Me gustaría ir - Respondió manteniendo sus gestos serios aunque por dentro estuviera muriendo de la emoción.

\- ¿Te parece en tres horas cerca del lago?

\- Claro, ahí te veo

\- Fantástico, te veo en tres horas querido

Espero unos instantes hasta que la figura del albino se perdió entre los pasillos del Castillo y por fin soltó un grito de la emoción.

\- ¡Por fin me invitó a salir! - Exclamó emocionado antes de correr a su habitación que se ubicaba debajo de la cocina.

Abrió la puerta de golpe y la cerro de la misma manera, se acercó a su baúl donde empezó a sacar con rapidez toda la ropa que tenía en su interior, empezando a botar varias prendas lejos de su alcance por verlas demasiado anticuadas, afortunadamente sus dos compañeros de habitación se habían ido ese mismo día a sus casas por lo que no les tendría que por gritarle por su desorden.

\- Debo buscar algo decente entre mi ropa, no puedo ir así de fachoso - Murmuró para sí, su gato Lucifer solo veía el desastre que hacia su dueño en la habitación antes de volverse a dormir en la cama del pelirrojo como si nada hubiera pasado.

\--------------

Tardó dos horas en hallar un traje adecuado y otra hora más para bañarse, vestirse y peinarse de manera que quedará igual de impecable que como lo era el albino, por lo que tuvo que usar un hechizo para poder llegar al lugar acordado en tiempo récord.

Ahí estaba Aziraphael acomodando una manta en el suelo, no llevaba su capa ni su bufanda de Slytherin.

\- Aziraphael - Llamó acercándose a dónde se hallaba el mayor, llevaba una camisa negra con la palabra "Queen" enmedio, la camisa era demasiado extraña pero decidió dejarlo pasar.

\- Crowley, que bueno que hayas venido, espero y que te guste

\- Claro, por cierto, ¿qué es un picnic? - Cuestionó algo confundido de aquella palabra tan extraña, sonaba demasiado...muggle

\- Oh, es cuando sales a comer con algún familiar, amigo o pareja en el campo u otro espacio abierto, yo por ejemplo, traje comida y una manta para que nos sentemos - Explicó sonriente

\- ¿De dónde conoces esta práctica?, suena a una práctica hecha por muggles - Cuestionó divertido

\- Oh, mi familia no pertenece a los magos, son simples personas, se podría decir que soy "sangre sucia" - Respondió sin darle importancia, aunque se logró ver cómo su sonrisa desaparecía, algo que, si eras observador, podrías notarlo

Lástima que Crowley tuviera demasiadas virtudes, pero ser observador no era una de ellas, tal vez en un futuro cercano.

\- ¿Eres hijo de muggles? - Volvió a preguntar, como si la respuesta anterior solo fuera una broma de su parte.

Es que uno no lograba comprender como alguien como Aziraphael, perteneciente a la casa de las serpientes donde solo entraban los "sangre pura", siendo un excelente alumno, con notas sobresalientes en sus exámenes, un gran jugador de Quidditch y además una gran persona que era querida por muchos alumnos y profesores, fuera un "sangre sucia", una persona que había tenido en algún momento una bruja o mago en su árbol genealógico pero que todo el resto de su familia fuera muggles...era simplemente irreal que no fuera llevado a otra casa o que sus mismos compañeros no lo hubiesen hechado de la misma.

\- Correcto, aunque no me importa aquello, amo a mis padres sean magos o no y ellos me amas a mi sea un humano común y corriente o no, ahora, ¿podríamos cambiar de tema?, la comida se va a enfriar

\- Oh, claro

El ambiente se torno incómodo por un momento mientras Aziraphael le servía una crepa, el menor se sintió mal por haber metido aquél tema a la conversación, sabía que, en ocasiones, las personas no deseaban hablar sobre su vida privada.

\- Mi familia - Habló llamando la atención del albino - Son de sangre pura, toda la familia de mi madre perteneció a la casa de Slytherin y, cuando ella se enteró que entré a Hufflepuff, se molestó demasiado y no quiso hablarme por meses hasta que mi padre la convenció que no debía importarle la casa a la que perteneciera sino mi desempeño en ella

Espero unos segundos alguna respuesta del mayor, en cambio, oyó su risa - Mi madre se desmayó cuando llegó mi carta a Hogwarts, el saber que tu hijo mayor es un mago no es cosa de todos los días - Confesó

\- ¿Tu familia no sabía sobre la magia?

\- La única bruja de la familia fue mi bisabuela, ella había una carta explicando aquello una vez falleció, nadie pensó que aquello fuera cierto hasta que una carta voladora llegó a la casa y empezó a tirar todas las cosas de la casa hasta que llegó conmigo

\- Debió ser algo divertido

\- Demasiado, ahora come tu crepa que no me puse a hacerlas durante dos horas para que se enfríen - Advirtió divertido

\- Si futuro prefecto de Slytherin - Se burló recibiendo un codazo de parte del mayor

\- Ya come querido

La comida transcurrió en silencio, se podía oír desde un reproductor demasiado extraño una canción demasiado linda "Good old fashioned lover boy", canción perteneciente a Queen, la banda de la camisa del albino.

\- Me gustan sus canciones - Confesó mientras le daba el último mordisco a su tercera crepa, la realidad es que le habían gustado demasiado y más cuando las prepararo el mayor para él y solo para él.

\- A mi también, fueron una gran banda

\- ¿Fueron?

\- Su vocalista murió hace unos cuantos años, Queen dejo de hacer canciones hace tiempo y ahora solo queda el recuerdo de la gran banda que fueron.

Asintió dejando aquello de lado - Aziraphael, tengo una pregunta que hacerte, ¿puedo hacerlo?

\- Pregunta con confianza querido, responderé lo que quieras mientras no sea demasiado personal

Tomo aire y contó hasta diez, estructuro la pregunta lo mejor que pudo para que fuera entendible y la soltó por fin, después de dos años guardandola para sí - ¿Tienes pareja?

\- No

¡Anotación para Crowley!

\- ¿Te gusta alguien?

\- Si

Desanotación para Crowley.

\- Oh, felicidades - Murmuró desanimado - ¿Puedo saber quién es?

Quería saber quién había sido el que llegó al corazón de Aziraphael, conociendo al mayor, pudo haber sido Gabriel de Ravenclaw con sus ojos violetas tan extraordinarios y sus excelentes notas, o tal vez Beatriz de Slytherin, la mejor buscadora de Quidditch, hasta pudo haberlo ganado Michael, tan encantador que enamoraba a toda aquella persona que estuviera más de una hora con él.

\- Por ahora no querido, quiero tener mi secreto a salvo por un tiempo más - Respondió el mayor haciéndole una seña de silencio, sonrió, era inevitable no amarlo

\- Debe ser alguien demasiado extraordinario para que te guste Aziraphael.

\- Lo es, querido, no hay nadie igual que él - Aziraphael se levantó y le extendió su mano - Ven, te quiero dar algo

Asintió tomando su mano, un movimiento de varita de parte del albino y todo desapareció en un dos por tres.

\---------------

Caminaron hacia las mazmorras donde dormían los pertenecientes a Slytherin, el mayor susurró algo a la gran puerta y la serpiente que mantenía cerrada la puerta se movió permitiendoles la entrada.

Su habitación era acogedora, tenía todo demasiado ordenado, solo por un libro que permanecía en su cama, pudo notar que él también estaba solo en su habitación.

\- Hace años, alguien de esta casa me entrego algo que me ayudó demasiado a sobrellevar la vida aquí - Empezó a hablar el mayor, de su baúl saco un cuadernillo que le entrego - Él se fue hace dos años de está escuela, se llamaba Lucifer y fue un gran pilar para que siguiera aquí, me hizo entender por qué estaba aquí y las maravillas de ser de Slytherin, ahora yo hago lo mismo dándote este cuadernillo, para que también veas la maravillosa casa a la cual perteneces

\- ¿Lo hiciste tú? - Pregunto abriendo el cuadernillo, lo primero que vio fue el nombre completo del albino "Aziraphael Wilde de Rosseau"

\- Estuve estudiando demasiado sobre Hufflepuff, le pregunté a maestros que pertenecen a tu casa, al prefecto Michael y tambien hablé con ese fantasma que tienen ustedes, se que deseabas estar en esta casa tanto como yo deseaba estar en Ravenclaw, ahora quiero mostrarte las maravillas de tu casa y la razón por la que estás ahí...espero que te guste

\- ¿Gustarme?... Me encanta Aziraphael, hasta tiene dibujos hermosos - Expreso con alegría pasando hoja por hoja - ¿Te esforzarte tanto por mi?

\- Eres una persona extraordinaria Crowley, tienes algo que los demás no, eres diferente al resto y eso te hace único

Sintió sus mejillas arder, sus manos apretaban aquél cuadernillo mientras sentía el tacto de las grandes manos del albino en sus mejillas, ladeó la cabeza sonrojado, su corazón latía tan rápido como la primera vez que jugó en un partido de Quidditch, como la primera vez que entablaron una conversación, como la vez que le vio sobrevolar por los aires como un ángel.

Por qué Aziraphael era un ángel, tan bueno y elegante como solo un ángel podría ser.

\- Me gustas Aziraphael - Soltó por fin aquello que tenía retenido desde hace dos años, las caricias cesaron y entendió que había hecho mal en decirlo, el silencio del mayor le decía todo -

\- Oh querido, siempre eres tan apresurado en estás cosas - Reprochó el mayor - Quería esperar unos instantes más para decirte que tú también me gustas Crowley, demasiado si me permites decir - Confesó el mayor, sus ojos ambarinos vieron las mejillas de su enamorado adoptar un hermoso color rosado y como una linda sonrisa aparecía en aquellos labios que esté poseía

\- ¿Te gustó? - Tartamudeo

\- Claro que sí, no te ayudaría con tus trabajos, o a estudiar en la exámenes ni mucho menos iría a comer todos los días contigo a pesar de que somos de diferentes casas sino fuera por qué me interesas demasiado y... Oh querido, ¿por qué lloras?

\- Siempre pensé que sería la última persona en la que te fijarías, es que...eres tan amable, estudioso y hábil que siempre pensé que te fijarías en alguien que fuera como tú y no en alguien como yo - Confesó, sintiéndose pequeño a comparación de él, parecía solo una pequeña broma que alguien así lo hubiera notado

\- ¿Cómo puedes decir aquello?, eres alguien demasiado bueno en herbolaria, no hay nadie que vuele tan rápido como tú, jamás te hagas menos Crowley, por qué eres más de lo que alguna vez pensé tener

\- Te quiero, te quiero demasiado

\- Yo también te quiero demasiado Crowley

Eran las seis de la tarde, el atardecer se hacía presente y ambos jóvenes se permitieron besarse por primera vez, fuegos artificiales empezaron a adornar el paisaje gracias a un pequeño hechizo de parte de un azabache que veía aquello desde la ventana de fuera mientras oía la gritos de su amigo de dejar de espiar a ese par.

Mejor nochebuena no pudieron haber tenido, y quién sabe, tal vez sus patronus fueran una serpiente, tal vez ellos estaban destinados a conocerse.

Solo era cuestión de tiempo para saberlo.


End file.
